Destiny
by KalEl Hammer
Summary: What happens after the season five finale? How will it help shape Clarks future?
1. Aftermath

Chaos….that was the only word that could describe what happened next. It was exactly how Brainiac had predicted it would be mass panic. Chloe had just barely gotten away from the crowd, but she still had no idea where Lionel was or Clark for that matter. She knew she had to find one of them but it was not going to be easy especially with Clark trying to stop Zod and Lionel having been grabbed who knows where they were.

Clark had never felt so trapped in his entire life he couldn't move or do anything and worst of all he knew what was happening on earth and was powerless to stop it. He was trying his hardest to think of a way out, but it was no use he knew very little about kryptonian technology, suddenly he heard a very recognizable voice calling to him.

"Kal-El my son"

"Jor-El?"

"Yes my son I am here"

"Please help me, I need to save them"

"Patience my son, I will have you out very soon"

Clark could see himself drifting back towards earth. He slowly moved in towards his fortress. As he entered he heard Jor-El again.

"It will be over very soon my son"

As he finished Clark felt himself being sucked out the next thing he knew he was standing in he fortress of solitude. He patted himself even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I have to stop Zod, but I don't know how"

"To defeat Zod my son you must first remove his soul from the body of the vessel"

"How do I do that?"

"It is a very simple procedure one you should already know"

"I won't kill Lex"

"I never said you had to kill him, think Kal-El think about all you've been through and the answer will come to you"

Clark began to go slowly through all of his memories trying o find the piece that would give him the answer. As if responding o his thoughts his brain hit one in particular. The memory in the cave when he returned as Kal-El. Suddenly it came to him.

"Black Kryptonite"

"Very good my son, you must use it to separate the vessel and Zod, after you have achieved this you must use this ring I am giving you and send the soul back into the phantom zone"

"where do I find the kryptonite?"

"I will give you some, but it's all I have please use it wisely and do not fail"

"I won't fail, I can't to many people are counting on me"

Clark then sped out of the fortress and made his way to metropolis. This is what his father had meant all along when he talked about his Destiny.

Lana had never seen what she was seeing down below before. Even after the tornados and the second meteor shower things still stayed pretty calm. The thing that bothered her the most though was Lex seemed to be enjoying it, it was like he was a different person she saw something different in his eyes.

"Lex we should do something, its hysteria"

"What makes you think I want to help them, they're weak"

"How can you say that? There's something different about you Lex and it's scaring me"

Lex laughed and Lana could see something dark in his eyes something demonic.

"Maybe this is how I've always been"

"No! this is not how you've always been you've always cared behind the scenes Lex please"

"THIS is the real me" Lex grabbed her shoulders.

"Lex stop…please your hurting me"

Clark had no idea where Zod was but he had to find him and soon. He decided to check Luthorcorp tower it was just a hunch but hopefully he would be right. As he came up to the tower he could see two figures on the top of the building he focused and saw that it was Lex and Lana and it looked like he was hurting enraged Clark flew up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"LET HER GO"

"Well well….if it isn't Mr. Hero"

"Your problem is with me let her go"

"Gladly"

Lex let Lana go and ran right at him slamming in to him. Lana thought Lex had just killed Clark a random tear flowed down her cheek. Lex came walking back up to her, but before he could get near her she saw a Red blurr slam into Lex sending him flying it was Clark.

"Clark how did you….? You're one of them?"

"Lana I know I have a lot to explain but right now Lex is being possessed by an evil soul I have to stop him, get to the Daily Planet I'll meet you there"

"Clark…"

"Lana please, just do this for me"

"OK"

Lana turned and left after she had exited the roof Clark turned his attention to Zod. He could see him getting ready to stand up.

"This is over Zod!"

"You're naïve Kal-El if you think you can stop me as long as I have this body you can never stop me"

"Well then I'll just have to take it from you then won't I"

Clark then pulled the black kryptonite from his jacket pocket and held it before Zod. The effect was immediate Zod's soul began to pull apart from Lex's body.

"NO! You can't do this to me Kal-El"

"I'm sorry but you gave me no choice Zod"

As Zod was pulled away from Lex Clark took something else from his pocket. He held it up Zod could see clearly what his intentions were. As Zod was finally completely pulled out of Lex Clark threw the ring into the air. Zod screamed as he was pulled back into it. Lex fell to the ground as Zod was zoomed away Clark went to him helping him up.

"Clark? What happened?"

"You played with fire and you got burned Lex"

"Clark I'm so sorry for anything I've done to you"

"No need, now let me help you out of here"

"Clark I know you don't want to talk about this but…."

"Lana's fine she's at the planet"

"Thanks Clark after everything I've done to you, you go and help me"

"It's what I do Lex"

Clark got to the planet to see Lana and Chloe deep in a conversation. It seemed a little animated they both seemed worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Clark there seems to be a plane going down over the ocean and it might be the one your mother is on"

"What! How do you know Chloe?"

"Because it say Luthercorp on the side of it and your mother had taken a Luthercorp jet"

"Ok Chloe I'm going to need you to do something for me"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to get some green kryptonite and get to my house"

"Green what?"

"He means green meteor rock Lana, why do you need it Clark?"

"Because I'm going to have to bring Kal out to save my mother, do you still have the ring I gave you Chloe?"

"Yes I do let me get it for you"

After Chloe had handed him the ring he made his way to the roof and slid it on. He felt a surge go through him and he leapt off the building soaring towards the plane. He could se it on the horizon he leaned down and shot straight for it grabbing the back of the tailfin he slowed it down as it hit the water he soared back up into the sky and took off. He reached his home a little while later and found Chloe waiting for him with Lana she approached him with the kryptonite and he began to stumble to the ground.

"Lana hurry get that ring off his finger"

Lana ran forward and pulled it off his finger and tossed it to Chloe before helping him up. They locked eyes Clark could see the confusion in her eyes all he could do was whisper "Later" as they made there way into the house.


	2. Answers

Chloe had left Clark and Lana at his house awaiting the arrival of Martha Kent. She knew they had a lot to discuss and she also knew Lana's reaction might not be good. She just hoped Lana would understand for Clark's sake.

"So…um Clark…."

"Yes?"

"When…I mean…"

"During the first meteor shower"

"You mean when my parents died?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you never told me? That you were scared I would blame you?"

"Partially yes"

"Clark I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything I said before at Lex's"

"It's ok Lana"

"No it's not Clark I shouldn't have said those things"

"Speaking of I think you need to pay him a visit"

"Who?"

"Lex"

"Oh yeah I really should I'm just not sure I want to"

"Why is that?"

"Because of what I saw on that roof in his eyes, it scared me"

"He wasn't himself Lana"

"But Clark he was in that position because of his own choices I just can't let that go you know as well as anyone how I hate being lied to"

Clark hung his head he knew this conversation would get to this point. He had just hoped it wouldn't for awhile he loved Lana and he always would, but he also knew it was to far gone.

"Clark I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you"

"It's ok Lana you were right I have been lying, but now you can see why I did it can't you?"

"Yes, but is your origin all you lied about?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when you told me you didn't love me anymore were you lying?"

"I'll always love you Lana, you are my first love"

"So you don't love me like that anymore?"

"I can't say that I don't all I can say is I shouldn't"

"Why?"

"Well first you're with Lex…..and second it's too dangerous"

"Well I'm not going to be with Lex much longer, and why don't you let me be the judge of what's too dangerous"

They were looking in each others eyes now. Clark was fighting inside himself trying to let go of the hold her eyes had on him but he couldn't. Lana knew this was wrong she knew she should talk to Lex first, but she couldn't help Clark had always had this effect on her she leaned in placing her lips on his. He tried hard not to respond but he finally gave in kissing her with passion she had never felt before even from him. They pulled away and continued gazing into each others eyes then Clark spoke.

"I'm……I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

"No Clark its ok it's what I wanted isn't it what you wanted?"

"Of course it is but….."

"But what Clark?"

"Lex"

"Oh…yeah I guess I better go talk to him"

"It would be a good idea"

"I promise you I'll be back Clark"

She kissed him and made her way out of the loft. Clark still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but for some reason he just couldn't tell her no. He knew his already volatile relationship with Lex was about to take maybe a fatal blow he just hoped Lana wouldn't be trapped in the middle.

Lex was relaxing on the sofa in his study he had a huge headache but other than that he felt ok. He was going crazy knowing Lana was at Clark's but he also knew Lana would never go back to the lie that was Clark Kent. He just hoped she would understand his deception; he was only trying to protect her. He looked up as she entered the room she seemed different, but he figured it was just the previous events hitting her he got up and went to kiss her she pulled away.

"What's wrong Lana?"

"You lied to me Lex you know I hate Lies"

"I was trying to protect you"

"From what? And don't you dare say Clark"

"It was him Lana…"

"Don't even try it Lex all Clark's ever done is protect me, he even helped you last night when he didn't have to he would never hurt me or put me in intentional danger"

"And I would?"

"Did you see what happened Lex? All of that happened because of your greed and your lies"

"And you think Clark doesn't have lies?"

"I'm sure he does, but the only person his lies have hurt is himself"

"Lana can't we just move past this?"

"No Lex I'm afraid we can't your lies are too much as far as I'm concerned we're through don't bother trying to fix this and don't come near me"

Lana walked out of the study leaving Lex stunned standing in the middle of the room. He couldn't figure out what happened but he was sure of one thing Clark had something to do with it and no matter what it took he would get his pay back on his former best friend.

Clark had been sitting at his table for awhile after Lana had left. He couldn't quite understand what had happened. Were they a couple? Were they just friends with the potential? He needed to know but he didn't want to push it on her after everything they had all been through. He saw the door open revealing his mother and Lois.

"Mom how are you feeling?"

"Considering everything we've been through I'm ok"

"I'm so glad you're ok, Lois are you ok?"

"Sure Smallville I'm still walking"

"It's good to see you two are ok"

"Thanks for the sentimate Smallville"

"You're welcome Lois"

"Are you ok Clark?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking"

"About Lana?"

"Yes why?"

"She wants to get back together"

"And is that what you want?"

"I…..I'm not sure"

"What's stopping you?

"I'm just not sure we're meant to be"

"Well you should tell her then"

"I plan on it tonight mom"

Just at that moment Clark sees some headlights in the driveway. He knows it's time he gets up and heads outside.

"Hey Lana we need to talk"

"Yeah I think we do"

"Lana I have something I need to tell you"

"Ok what?"

"I know you want us…but I don't think their can be an us"

"Why Clark?"

"Because I just don't think we belong together and I'm sorry but I know I need to be honest with you"

"You know something I always saw this coming"

"Lana you know just because we're not a couple doesn't mean we have to be out of each others lives"

"I know Clark and that has been my mistake in the past"

"You're very important to me Lana and you always will be, I never want to lose you as my friend"

"And you never will, thanks Clark"

"For what?"

"Finally being honest"


	3. Dreams

Lana awoke with a start had she been dreaming? If she had she went to bed quickly because she was still wearing the same clothes she had on the day before. She stretched and got up after grabbing a little bite to eat she headed over to the Kents she had to make sure of something. When she arrived she could see Mrs. Kent in the kitchen window and waived. Martha waived back indicating Clark was up in the loft. So Lana made her way slowly up the stairs Clark appeared not to hear her, or so she thought until he spoke.

"Hi Lana I wasn't sure when I would see you after yesterday"

"Why wouldn't I come around Clark?"

"I thought for sure Lex would talk you out of it"

"Talk me out of what?"

"Us"

"He could never do that Clark not especially since I know the real Clark Kent"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you like what you see?"

"Absolutely"

She walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Slowly at first unsure of what his reaction would be. When he didn't back off she deepened the kiss.

"Well it seems you two don't waste anytime now do you?"

"Lex? What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you for your help but clearly someone has beaten me to it"

"Clark I'm going to go I'll call you later"

"Well Clark it seems the roles are reversed"

"Don't even try it Lex"

"Try what exactly?"

"You know what Lex, don't try and blame this on me"

"On the contrary Clark I'm going to congratulate you"

"Congratulate me?"

"Sure on feeding Lana another bunch of lies to get her to leave me"

"Lex you know I would love to take credit but she did that all by herself, and besides I didn't steal her from you, you lost her all by yourself"

"You know one of these days she's going to see through you again and when she does I'll make sure I'm around to pick up the pieces"

After his conversation with Lex Clark had, had a hard time sleeping so he decided to sit in the loft and clear his head. He loved Lana but he also knew Lex this terrified him. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by approaching footsteps.

"Hi Clark"

"Lana hey, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came over hoping you would be out here"

"Well I'm glad you came"

Lana sat in his lap gazing into his eyes. She could see his love for you her as clear as day in them. She knew there were a lot of things they needed to discuss, but she wanted those things to wait, leaning in she kissed him before settling in his arms.

"Clark?"

"Yes Lana?"

"I know there's a lot to talk about and I know I want to wait to do it, but there's something I need to know"

"What's that?"

"The night we were together for the first time how were we able to?"

"I had temporarily lost my powers"

"And you got them back when?"

"After I got shot"

"That was scary"

"I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"Scaring you"

"It wasn't your fault, you're here now and that's all that matters"

"Lana?"

"Yes Clark?"

What's your dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you think about how you want your life to be years from now what do you think about?"

"Us, I think about our life together being together forever"

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I Love you too Clark"

"What's your dream?"

"Other than what you just said, I see myself doing something worthwhile, you know something to help other people"

"Somehow that's what I see you doing too Clark"

"You know all I hope for is you by my side, with that being said I think we do need to go a little slower you know establish things better"

"I think that's a good idea we rushed into everything before and nearly lost each other I don't want that to happen again, I love you to much to go through it again"

"And you'll never have to"

"So…what did Lex say?"

"He was upset blamed me and said that you would leave again and that he would be there to pick up the pieces"

"Clark I will NEVER leave your side again you need to believe that"

"Lana I do believe that, I truly do"

"I love you Clark"

"I Love you too Lana always and forever"


	4. Fantasy or Reality

Lana slowly awoke trying to remember the night before. She wondered still if everything she was remembering was real or fantasy. She stretched and looked around the tiny apartment Lois had let her use since she hadn't wanted to go back to Metropolis just yet. And as if on cue her answer for the night before came to her in the form of a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

"Lana?"

"Lex, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Can't a guy come see his girlfriend?"

And there it was she knew what she was remembering was completely fantasy. Her hopes dwindled she knew after what was said between her and Clark even though he had forgiven her it was going to keep them apart. Deep down she knew they weren't really meant to be but she couldn't help but wish it weren't true.

"Sorry Lex I just wasn't expecting you"

"It's quite alright Lana"

"How did you find out I was here?"

"Clark"

"Clark?"

"Yes as awkward as I thought it would be I had to ask him"

"And was it?

"Not really it kind of surprised me"

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"A little not much more than we have recently, I thanked him for helping me"

"I think I should go see him I need to repair any friendship that I can possibly salvage"

"I agree"

"You do?"

"Absolutely I know how much his friendship means to you"

"Lex we also need to discuss us…"

"What about us?"

"I don't know if there can be an us"

"What…why? Is this because of Clark?"

"For the first time in my life I can honestly say no"

"Then what is this about Lana?"

"It's about you and your constant deception; I can't handle knowing you have such a dark side"

"Lana…."

"No Lex you can't fix this I'm sorry but it's over"

"I'm sorry to hear that Lana"

After Lex had left Lana sat back and thought about Clark, not as a boyfriend but as a friend. She knew she had to get that back no matter how hard it will be. Clark would always mean a lot to her even if she couldn't have him in her life as her other half she had to have him as her friend. She knew what she had to do she had to apologize and she had to get him back in her life. Clark sat back on the red sofa in his loft his thoughts wandered but for the first time in a long time they weren't on Lana. Instead they floated randomly over different things from his mom to his future and oddly enough even to Lois. The sun had just begun to set when he heard footsteps expecting his mother or even Lois, but not expecting who he saw.

"Lana"

"Hi Clark"

"Not that I don't enjoy the company but….."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, yeah you're the last person I would expect"

"Clark I came to apologize"

"For what?"

"Everything, for pushing you away for saying certain things"

"Lana…."

"Please let me finish. I know now after everything not matter how much I love you we're not meant to be. I just don't want to lose you as a friend Clark you mean to much to me to let that happen again"

"Lana I will always love you, you were my first love and there will always be a special place in my heart for you. As far as the friend thing goes I couldn't ask for more I need you in my life Lana"

"I agree beautiful isn't it?"

"What?"

"The sunset"

"Yeah it is"

"Clark, what do we do now?"

"Well for me it's on to Met U and a new chapter in my life"

"And for us?"

"For us it means a new chapter as well one that has no heartache we've had enough of that"

"Amen to that"

For the rest of the night they sat in the loft talking just like old times. It was going to be a little weird at first but they would make it they were both sure. Lois watched them from the stairs she was happy they both were able to get past all the heartache and after everything that had happened they all needed a little less drama. Lois could see Clark was content like a huge boulder had been removed from his shoulders. She decided to join them even though she wouldn't admit it she knew they were all friends and they would all be ok.

"Hey Lana, smallville"

Hey Lois how are you?"

"Better now that I've been on solid ground for awhile"

"That's great to hear I guess I should be going thanks for the talk Clark I'll give you a call bye"

"Bye Lana"

"So smallville was it hard?"

"Was what hard Lois?"

"Letting go"

"I thought it would be, but it really wasn't I think we both knew beforehand that made it easier"

"You know smallville I'm sure there's someone out there for you"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because smallville guys with hearts like yours are rarely single for long"

"Careful Lois that almost sounded like a compliment"

"Don't get too cocky Kent I just had to help that self esteem of yours"

"Oh is that what that was?"

"All it was I'm headed to bed anyway goodnight smallville"

"Goodnight Lois and Thank You"

"For what?"

"Just being you"

"Always smallville"


End file.
